


Dark

by felinedetached



Series: Rose Week 2017 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Grimdarkness, Mind Control, Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: For Rose Week Day One - DarkYou always loved the darkness.





	Dark

You always loved the darkness. Night is calm, and during it, if you wish, you can escape - whether it be deep into the pages of a Grimoire or through the void-like embrace of sleep. More often than not, you choose the Grimoire. The Grimoire of the Zoologically Dubious, to be exact. It speaks of creatures like you, beings who love, reside in, the darkness of nighttime, and often the darkness of hearts and souls and minds.

You dearly enjoy tales of Horrorterrors. Zoologically Dubious beings are ever so intriguing to you, their shenanigans - destroying civilisations and the like - perpetually enjoyable.

Or at least they were. Horrorterrors weren’t so brilliant when you met them for the first time. They were more oppressive, repetitive. Pulling at the seams of your mind as you desperately held yourself together. You’ve heard tell of what they do to people, how they can tear apart one’s mind until you go insane. Until you kill all those who wronged you, before turning on all those you love.

Or, if those who wronged you are loved ones, they kill two birds with one stone before turning their attentions to the entire city. Whole countries have been laid to waste by a single person; a single person backed by an army of bloodthirsty gods and their infinite power. A single person with the power of an entire pantheon of Eldritch Abominations.

They tear at your mind, and you refuse to give in. They will not tear apart this new world you are to create, and you will not let them turn you against those you fight with.

Jack Noir weakens that will with a single blow, splatters of red covering a white fedora and a hot-pink scarf. Scratch delivers the final hit to your will, delivering you a code with the key to your future contained in it.

You’re like a marionette to him, though it takes but a minute for those strings to fall to someone else. Creeping tentacles grip the wooden slats, jerking your head up with all the control of an inexperienced puppeteer. Your limbs don’t act like human being’s would anymore. You can’t find it within yourself to care.

You tangle with us now. They whisper, deep in your mind. You’re ours now.

You don’t have the cognizance required to coherently refute that claim.

They’re in control. You don’t want to fight it.

You can’t fight it.

This is on you.

She’s gone.

O̸̧̕͞o͏̶̡̧p̛͞͞'̡̕͘͏t̵͡҉ ̧̢͘͝j͞g̷͜o̶̡͘͞ģ̵.̵̨҉͞͏

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/), and check out [@roseweek](http://roseweek.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
